dauntless_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Embermane
'Behemoth: Embermane' Embermane is one of the Behemoths in the world of Dauntless. Unpredictable, explosive, and savage, the Embermane seethes with blaze aether. Embermane boasts a razor sharp horn, claws that will turn a slayer to ribbons, and unsettling speed. Appearance In it's standard form the Embermane features a crimson red fur color, with soft black accents. Running on four naturally armored legs, it is a quadruped. One outstanding characteristic is the massive horn it has on its snout. Additionally the Embermane has bright yellow eyes and the neck of it is covered by feathers. It's tail also gives room for feather-like spikes that are ontop of it. Lore Fire And Fury The following report was collected by Ramsgate Harbourmaster Tressa Froller as part of her biographical studies of Captain Katerin Sorrel. The scouts had assured us the island was ripe for settlement. Fertile soil, ample lumber and ore, aether vents of rare purity, and no large predators. That last should have been our first clue. Death From The Shadows The behemoth struck without warning from the dense forest. I don’t know how something so big moved so swiftly. Before we knew it, Gorj was gone, snapped up in a pair of mighty jaws that cleaved him in two. What I could see of the creature was like an enormous cat, covered in leathery hide with a spiked frill and a single huge horn on its snout. It slipped back into the trees with a roar that shook the air itself and disoriented us all. The behemoth seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. Delia tried to maneuver away from the sound, but walked right into the beast’s path. It impaled her through the chest in an explosion of blood and fury, tossing her over the edge of the island. If the blow didn’t kill her, the Sky Below did. The rest of us would’ve soon joined her if not for Kat Sorrel. Kat’s team of slayers arrived just as the behemoth circled back to pounce again. “That’s the biggest Embermane yet!” she called to her team. “You know what to do.” Drawing her sword, she turned to us and said, “Get to safety. We’ll handle this.” But as we fled back to the drop zone, I couldn’t help but wonder if even the famous slayer captain would find this battle too much. Burning Rage I reached the transport just before takeoff. As we took to the sky, I spared another look back. Kat’s team had the behemoth surrounded, but the beast wasn’t backing down. To my horror, the Embermane erupted with blazing power, opening its maw to roar a blast of flame at Kat herself. I do not yet know if she survived, but I owe her my life… and a warning to others: beware the fiery wrath of the Embermane. Mechanics # The Embermane paces away from the the Slayers, only to turn around and charge at the slayers with high speed for massive damage. This can be interruped by standing infront of the Behemoth as he sprints towards it's target and hitting the horn on its snout. On a succesful hit, the Embermane will fall over and can be easily attacked. This is the only method of getting long windows of down-time in the Embermane fight. # The Embermane may also to decide to unleash a combination of close-range vertical uppercuts with its horn, as well as kicks with his back legs. # The Embermane has the ability to give off a wave of firebolts, traveling in a frontal cone with long range. # The Embermane can fire a series of arching fire projectiles, which burn the area of impact. Sub-Behemoths Rogue Embermane Appearance The first know form of Embermane to deviate from the standard, is the Rogue Embermane. It is colored in pale blue, featuring all of the same characteristics of the standard. There is however no knowledge of an enraged Rouge Embermane. Mechanics The fight with Rogue Embermane will revolve around two main attacks from his side. # The Rogue Embermane paces a small distance away from the Slayers,'' only to turn around and charge at the slayers, ending in a vertical swipe with it's paws. After doing this for the third time the ''Rogue Embermane is exhausted and is momentarily stationary. # The Rogue Embermane may also decide to unleash a close-range vertical uppercut with its horn. Videos Notes * Embermane can charge at speeds exceeding 140 km/h. * Embermane's concept originally started as a Shock element blue Embermane before changing into the Embermane we know now. Embermane-reveal-wallpaper-dauntless-2560x1600.jpg|Embermane 800px-Embermane_Damage_Concept_Art.png|Embermane 800px-Behemoth_embermane.jpg|Embermane